ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Sophie (Atelier)
How Sophie joined the Tourney Sophie Neuenmuller is the protagonist of Atelier Sophie: The Alchemist of the Mysterious Book and a character in Atelier Firis: The Alchemist and the Mysterious Journey and Atelier Lydie & Suelle: The Alchemists and the Mysterious Paintings. After her parents' death, Sophie lived together with her grandmother who was an alchemist and learned very basic alchemic skills from her. After the death of her grandmother, Sophie makes it her goal to become an alchemist who can be relied upon just as her grandmother was, yet at the start of Atelier Sophie is relatively inexperienced and without any renown as an alchemist. After creating her first batch of a common medicine in the beginning of the game, Sophie writes down the recipe in an empty reference book left behind by her grandmother. When she returns to the Atelier, the book has come to life and introduces itself as Plachta. Plachta becomes Sophie's mentor, and the player has to discover and write down various ideas the player collects into the book to restore Plachta's lost memories of the secrets of alchemy. Sophie eventually develops the ability to hear the wishes of alchemy materials. On the day of the second Tourney's announcement, Sophie spends a brief peaceful time at a nude beach with Firis, Plachta and Liane until she learns of a new threat; Ocean Master. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds her Wanderer's Staff at her waist. After the announcer calls her name Sophie summons Puni Punis out of her staff as the camera zooms then says "Hmm... I have a feeling that something amazing is about to happen." Special Moves Aura Blitz (Neutral) Sophie waves her left arm in a circle, forms a purple ball of energy and whacks it towards her opponent. Puni Puni Missile (Side) Sophie fires a Puni Puni Missile at foes. Aura Mayhem (Up) Sophie flies into the air surrounded by a ball of psychic energy. Aura Break (Down) Sophie summons a circle of aura around her opponent and blasts her opponent with it. Flame of the End (Hyper Smash) Sophie taps an urn and says "Take this!" then sends multiple fireballs to converge on her opponent and cause multiple explosions. Law of Profusion (Final Smash) Based on her Atelier Sophie: The Alchemist of the Mysterious Book Special Attack. Sophie glows her staff saying "The last attack!" then glows and says "I can do it if I try too!" then summons multiple books beside her and swings her staff down shouting "GO!" shooting multiple gem projectiles the opponent. Victory Animations #Sophie looks ahead, then swings her elbows down saying "Yay! We won!" and brings her staff to her lower section. #Sophie glows her staff and says "Perhaps I should try escaping from there." #Sophie hops and summons some Puni Punis, then says "Eh-he-he! Am I the strongest Alchemist now, or what?" On-Screen Appearance Sophie runs to her point and says "On your guard, everyone! This won't be easy!" Trivia *Sophie's rival is Ocean Master, Aquaman's traitorous half-brother who wants to sink the surface world. *Sophie Neuenmuller shares her English voice actress with Silica, Cia and Lady Hayakawa. *Sophie Neuenmuller shares her French voice actress with Kanade "Angel" Tachibana and Hat Kid. *Sophie Neuenmuller shares her German voice actress with Ymir Oakenshield, Boruto Uzumaki, Maya Fallegeros and Yuuki Konno. *Sophie Neuenmuller shares her Arabic voice actress with Arle of the Arle and Carbuncle pair, Jimmy X2, Jessie, Bilany Saronno and Shura Kirigakure. *Sophie Neuenmuller shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Haman Karn (in the Qubeley), Marta Lualdi and Aleisha Allen. Category:Atelier characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Female characters Category:Good Aligned Characters